My Destiny
by Meirou
Summary: the sequel to: Meeting His Destiny! Its a new start for the g-boys & the girls! Find out what comes their way...and how life can change in the blink of an eye! Please R &R!! Chapter 5 up today!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Good Life

The sequel to Meeting His Destiny! I do not own Gundam Wing, but Corinne, Aya, Sapphera, & Destiny...are MINE!!!! The boys will kill you if you try to steal any of their girls~ha. Lol, enjoy. It starts out nice and light and happy...just the way the boys should feel with their soulmates around!  


  
  


My Destiny  


  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Three months had passed since Heero and Destiny were reunited from their seemingly unreal separation. It was a dream turned reality…a phenomenon all were at a loss of words to explain. But since their time of unification, the boys, and their happy girlfriends, had lived a life of true sincerity and bliss. Even the once Perfect Soldier had become the man no one ever would think him to be. He was strong, but caring, and would die to protect his friends…and Destiny.   
  
  


Chapter 1  


  
The seasons had passed on, and finally, carefree summer had returned to the lives of the Gundam Pilots and their "family". Each boy, including Sally, Corinne, Aya, Sapphera, and Destiny, sat outside in the vast expanse of estate in the main courtyard; one that was graced with intricate fountains and brilliant rose gardens.   
  
Duo leaned back in his sun chair and sent Corinne beside him a flashy smile. The red headed siren blinked her emerald eyes quizzically and sat up. "What is it?"   
  
The braided boy of 20, now a man, gave her a slight chuckle and shook his head. The mid-June afternoon sun beat down upon the group, who comfortably resided by the Olympic in-ground pool at the east side of the house. Quatre and Aya had situated themselves at the water's edge; Wufei and Sally had disappeared for a walk, meanwhile the remaining couples stayed at the pool. "It's nothing," Duo replied to her query. Corinne gave him a slight nod and leaned back in her chair,  
  
"Life is so perfect…I can't remember ever being so happy in my life," she said with a content sigh.   
  
"Neither can they," Duo murmured, motioning to Heero and Destiny who sat quietly, just enjoying one another's company. "Sometimes I wonder how things ever came to be this way. Does anyone really understand how your cousin and he hooked up?"   
  
"Like we told you before, honey. None of us are sure, and if either of Heero or Destiny is, they're not talking. But I assume it's just as well. For once in their lives, they're happy. And having found their soul mates makes it all the better," Corinne answered, adjusting her sunglasses.   
  
"Do you think you found yours?" the man prodded playfully.   
  
"I don't know, he could be anywhere now," the girl answered sarcastically. Her boyfriend sent her an equally angry, but entirely sarcastic expression. "Oh come on Duo! You know the answer to your question."   
  
"Do I?" he replied, his voice sounding off his good-natured personality.   
  
"Yes, you do," the girl answered, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero looked lovingly at Destiny, who by now had fallen asleep in his arms in a lounge chair by the pool. The warm sunshine above had acted of as a soothing agent, melting away insecurities or doubts. Heero had no doubts, and he believed he couldn't have any when with her. Her honey hair was draped over his chest and legs like a silky blanket, and the gentle rise and fall of her breathing comforted Heero's thoughts. 'What would I do without you?'   
  
The once cold, empty boy looked over at the other couples around the area, each lost in the eyes of their partner. With the passing of the three months, the girls had become a permanent part of the Manor, each with a separate, equally elegant room as the boys. Their chance meetings were what puzzled and delighted each couple the most. The strange, but altogether appealing family arrangements had made for tight bondage between each member of the household.   
  
"Heero, are you alright?" Destiny spoke quietly, her bright Prussian eyes now awake and full of light as they fell on Heero.   
  
"Huh-oh yeah. I'm fine, did you sleep alright?" Destiny nodded and bore a warm smile for him. "I take it yes." The sapphire-eyed boy gave her a tiny hug and laughed.  
  
"I guess it seems to unreal at times," the girl affirmed.   
  
"I still wonder how it ever came to be, as I assume the others do as well."   
  
"Well, my cousins already filled you in on the family relations. Corinne, Aya, Sapphera, and I…our fathers were all brothers. Relena's mother was their sister, which connects us by blood making us family."  
  
"That much I get, but oh well. The other stuff is all trivial, especially since we're lucky to be together like this," Heero replied.   
  
"True, but you know…Relena is going to kill me when she finds out," Destiny laughed, her blue-green eyes reflecting the light of the skies above. Heero let out a nervous sigh, and a laugh.   
  
'God help us when that happens.' Destiny nodded, reading his expression, and knowing his thoughts. Her right hand gently ran through Heero's still unruly dark brown hair, and ruffled it a bit. "Hey!"  
  
"What, you're acting like Duo now with that braid of his!" Destiny exclaimed, jumping out the chair over to the pool's edge.   
  
"Acting like Duo?!" Heero shouted sarcastically. The girl stood in front of him, her long hair flying in the summer breeze, eyes full of light. A delicate red two-piece bathing suit adorned her slim figure. Heero immediately made a reach for her side and flipped her over his shoulder.  
  
"Heero! Heero-honey!" Destiny screamed as he chucked her the pool. She came up to the surface, sputtering, a smirk on her face as well as a flicker in her eyes. Corinne followed her braided boyfriend over to the water's edge where Heero stood laughing, Duo joined Heero in his amusement.   
  
"You wanna join her?" Corinne threatened the braided boy with her hands on her hips, seeing his pleasure in her cousins "distress". She flipped her wild red hair out of her eyes, and spun around, showing off her teal two-piece. Without warning, her hands shoved Duo in the back and he, followed by Heero flew into the pool with the help of Trowa and Sapphera, who had just returned from the house.   
  
"Trowa! This is like 'injustice'!" Duo shouted from the water, his hair matted to his face, causing the three remaining high and dry to unsuccessfully stifle their laughter.   
  
His bangs hiding one bright eye, Trowa shrugged, "Hey if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Corinne and Sapphera pulled Destiny out, and meanwhile turned on Trowa, forcing him to join his waterlogged comrades.   
  
"Sorry boys!" they giggled sarcastically and waved. Duo, Trowa, and Heero, noticing an amused Quatre and Aya beside them, grabbed the blonde by his ankles and ripped him in.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Q-man. You didn't think we'd let you get off easy did ya?" Duo quipped with a wide grin. The good-natured blonde shrugged slightly and turned his eyes on Aya from the water. His bright blue eyes signaled mischief, something Aya picked up on immediately as she rose from her seat with her leg dangling in the pool.   
  
"Oh no ya don't!" the auburn angel squealed and made a wild dash for her cousins. Each girl, now standing proudly above their men, shot each boy a flashy smile and headed inside to change. Out-witted and defeated, the boys smiled inwardly and thought about their significant others.   
  
"Hey, where's Wu-man?" Duo questioned suddenly as they too, got out and dried off. Each boy looked at the other and emitted sly smiles.   
  
"He should join the fun," Quatre joked as they headed off in search of the justice-pushing boy.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Sapphera flung her incredibly long navy hair into a French twist and allowed the ends, which she curled, to bundle on the top. Her deep sapphire eyes were adorned with the ring of silver that would amaze anyone. Trowa was waiting for her in the courtyard with the others. Life was so simple now, and it was wonderful. It was often unreal, seemingly to good to possibly happen. Yet that was the beauty of it, Sapphera felt. That was what made life so good…so perfect. The fact that it was almost unreal, and the fact that her happiness could not be broken by anything, made it a dream come true.   
  
Meeting the others, and especially Trowa, was something she wouldn't give up for the world. Being a princess, leading others in her own colony far from Earth in space with her cousins was no easy task. Relena, who was assumable to be the Queen of the World, couldn't even spoil this. Sapphera and Relena had never truly gotten along; their views on political issues and life had always gotten in the way. But Corinne, even an opinionated and still totally sophisticated siren, could help to ease the tension.   
  
But that was why the cousins left behind their royalty, their lives. They were sick of being the Princesses of a joke, leaders of a sick world without gratitude for the good in their lives. So they left, and allowed Relena who had been pushing them all their lives to give it to her, to have it. And now, the pacifist Queen was fully content. So were the cousins. They all got what they wanted, and even Relena couldn't spoil this.   
  
"Sapphera," Trowa called from the fountains. She saw him standing there, his usual hairstyle illuminated by sunlight, casting a small shadow on his khaki shorts and surf-style red tee.   
  
"Hey, sorry I took so long." The boy waved off her concern and took her hands.  
  
"Join me for a little walk?" the emerald-eyed pilot inquired with a cute smile.   
  
'How can I possibly resist?!' Sapphera's mind agreed. She nodded and gave him an equally content grin. The two walked hand in hand through the gardens at the west side of the Manor, sunlight streamed through the willows and oaks that swayed gently in the summer breezes. "Do you think that things will stay the way they are, Trowa?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Trowa answered, leading her to a trellis bench covered in pink roses. Sapphera looked up at the sky in deep appreciation and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know…I just wonder if maybe life is playing some sick joke on me. And that soon enough everything I love…everyone I love…" she said looking directly at Trowa, "will be taken from me."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Angel." Trowa wrapped his strong arms around her tiny figure and kissed the top of her head lovingly, his nose tickled by the mound of wild ringlets. His fingers felt the softness of her lavender halter-top, perfectly matched with a black skirt. Her skin although, was far softer than anything he'd ever known. A tiny smile crossed his lips as he leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Sapphera grinned at his warm embrace, "I love you too."   
  



	2. Chapter 2: Simplicity

  
I do not own Gundam Wing, but I own Corinne, Aya, Sapphera, & Destiny. Enjoy and please review. I hope you like this chapter. A little more senseless romance, but a strange ending to this chapter.   
  
My Destiny  


  
  
  
Aya threw open the curtains to her Victorian style bedroom the next morning, and appreciated the warm sunlight the streamed through. Outside, from her balcony, she could see that the entire estate was bright with sunlight. The gardens radiated with a sort of surreal beauty, so incredible it was seemingly impossible. She knew today would consist of what most days did. Extravagant buffet breakfasts, delicious luncheons, an amazing dinner course, and obviously her activities would be enjoying life with her soul mate and friends.   
  
"You coming to breakfast, Aya?" Corinne asked, popping her head in the room from the door. The auburn haired girl whipped around and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right down," she replied with a cheery, content voice. Her sky blue eyes returned to the open balcony and she swung open the glass doors. The atmosphere above had taken on a vibrant blue shade, adorned with a few puffy white clouds. Life there was as good as it got…anywhere. And Aya thanked God for what she had each day. Suddenly an intruding thought caught her attention. Back inside her bedroom, in the top drawer of her desk sat a memory…more like a torment she kept hidden away.   
  
They were waiting for her downstairs, but Aya had the distinct need to investigate her feelings. And they were drawing her to that location. Sweeping her long jean skirt behind her and straightening her rose tank top, Aya stepped back into her bedroom and pulled open the top left drawer of her desk. The intricately designed mahogany finish of the desk reflected the sunlight streaming in. Inside the drawer sat a small black box with a built in lock. Removing the key from its hiding spot beneath the desk frame against the south wall, Aya opened the box and moved towards her bed.   
  
"You…all the memories I left behind. So now why are you bothering me so much?" she questioned it, sitting on her fluffy white bed and producing an old, crinkled document from the box. Aya's writing covered the document in its bubbly, yet sophisticated manuscript. As she read the first line silently, all the feelings and thoughts she had felt then, now ran through her mind.   
  
'You can wait…not now. I don't need this now.' The 20 year old replaced the document back into the box and locked it. With a final glance and a forced smile at the pretty landscaped outside, Aya quietly closed her bedroom door and headed down to breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Destiny sat outside beneath a large weeping willow, on a cushioned chestnut bench. 'I wonder if they feel the way I do…' she thought to herself, twiddling a red rose between her fingers. Momentarily, a ray of sunlight caught the Star's Eye hanging around her neck. It was on the same silver chain she had worn it on, the day of her reunification with Heero. The sphere of crystal shimmered in the morning sunlight that streamed in through the soft willow branches.   
  
"You led me straight to Heero, and brought us together," Destiny said with a smile, gently tracing the sphere with her fingers. "I gave you to him in a dream…and I showed them all that love and trust can conquer anything."  
  
"You sure did," Heero laughed from behind.   
  
Destiny jumped, flinging the rose as she whipped around, "You scared me!" Heero smiled cutely and shrugged. "I've never seen you so happy before, much less smiling," Destiny said with a smirk.   
  
"I never had a reason to be happy before, that is, until you came along," Heero replied wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. "And I think this, had something to do with it." His eyes drew her gaze to the crystal dangling on its chain. Destiny looked up at him with those naturally large Prussian eyes and smiled. Her golden brown hair, draped down her back in a waterfall like stance. Heero stepped back for a moment and looked at her. She was clothed in a red three quarter sleeve blouse and a short khaki skirt. She pulled the look together with the necklace of course, and a pair of white platform sneakers. "You are gorgeous you know that?"  
  
"Heero!" Destiny said, blushing a bit. "Thank you." The two gazed at one another for a few moments and the girl smiled. After the war, Heero had finally gotten out of his usual tank top and shorts attire into more comfortable and appropriate clothing. His deep blue eyes had once again regained their youthful glow and though his hair still wild and unruly, Destiny loved every part of him. Touching the Star's Eye once more, Destiny slipped her hand into Heero's and the two set off for breakfast.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Inside the festivities had already begun. Duo had started his routine theatrics, which was either preparing the other's meals or stealing from them. "Duo, will you knock it off, baka!" Wufei hissed as he slapped away the braided boy's hand as he reached for a sausage.   
  
"Duo, honey, can you please?!" Corinne begged, rubbing her temples. The boy noticed her discomfort and immediately switched into caretaker-mode. The redhead propped her elbows up on the table, her hair flipped into her face, and groaned, drawing attention from most of the table.   
  
"Are you alright?" the braided boy asked quietly, so as not to cause a greater headache for his beloved. A warm arm came around her shoulder and gently massaged her neck.   
  
"I'm fine," Corinne said with a strained smile. "Just a little headache is all." She blinked her bright emerald eyes and sent him a more convincing smile. Duo nodded in agreement and decided it was best to just help her along if she needed anyway. Besides…when this girl had a headache, even Wufei was bound to keep his pushy ego in check.   
  
Down the table, Trowa, Quatre, Aya, and Sapphera, were enjoying their eggs benedict that the chefs had prepared specially for them. Quatre smiled at Aya who sat beside him, whom of which hadn't touched a thing on her plate. "Aya-  
  
"I'm fine," she cut in quietly. Quatre picked up immediately on her tension and decided to leave it alone until later. He nodded quietly and went back to his meal, Trowa and Sapphera watching in confusion. With a shrug to one another, they too went back to their meal.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The late afternoon sun washed over the estate, giving it a tinge of orange and ruby glow. The group had broken up some, some paired off, while others remained in a small group. It was another hot afternoon and Aya had resided once again by the pool, graciously accepting the quickly fading sunlight. 'I'm alone…maybe I can think now,' she thought almost bitterly. Within moments of the thought, a few footsteps echoed from beside the pool.   
  
Her sky blue eyes fluttered open to see Quatre standing next to her lounge chair with a concerned smile. "You alright?"  
  
"Quatre, I'm fine honey." Her voice was blank. The boy sat on the end edge of the chair and took her hand.  
  
"Don't believe it for a second," he said with a slight grin. A breeze swept through a stirred the calm, motionless water, creating large ripples in its smooth surface. "If something is bothering you, Aya, tell me. You're my girlfriend."   
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. Right now I just need to sort some of my thoughts out."  
  
"If you want to talk, I'm here," Quatre answered in the most understanding and loving voice Aya had ever heard. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I don't deserve you."   
  
"Are you kidding? You'd have to be crazy to say something like, Quatre. You know I love you." The blonde nodded and hugged her tighter. "And I do want to talk, because there is something that I need to show you. Things about my past." The boy nodded and offered a kind smile. "Right now though, I just want to stay here with you."   
  
"That's fine by me." The boy, while holding her close, rubbed her back gently and sighed. "Fine by me…"   
  
A sudden scream erupted from the balcony above, the embracing pair's gaze shot up to find Destiny staring in shock at something in the distance. They followed her both angry and surprised gape to the edge of the forest at end of the estate's east side end. They saw nothing there, but Destiny apparently had. "Des! What's wrong?!" Aya cried, standing and waving to the girl on the balcony above.   
  
Her eyes were wide, angry even as she replied, "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something." Lying to her cousin wasn't what she wanted…but if it meant protecting them…it was what she must do.   
  
Destiny had easily convinced Aya, and watched as the two went back into the house from the balcony. Her golden hair whipped around in a sudden wind. Prussian eyes now dark and determined, Destiny sighed. 'She's back…'   



	3. Chapter 3: Horrifying Revelations

I do not own Gundam Wing. Yet, I do own Corinne, Sapphera, Destiny, & Aya are mine. This chapter, the end is very angsty. You may have thought that the cousins are in fact goddess like and flawless. You'll get to see just the opposite of that in this chapter and more to come. Now in this sequel from Meeting His Destiny you get to see the experience the in depth exploration of the girl's lives plus that of their soulmates with a new twist.   
  
  
My Destiny  


  
  
  
Corinne lay silent in Duo's arms, watching as the sunset on the now passing day. Together they were embraced on the living room couches, watching intently as the body of light sank beneath the horizon in a wild array of vibrant pinks and oranges through the huge windows. With a gentle sigh, Duo kissed Corinne's hair and closed his violet eyes contently. "Are you feeling better?" he inquired, knowing her previous headache that morning had sentenced her to an afternoon of discomfort.   
  
Tilting her head to meet his eyes Corinne smile, "Yes. I'm much better...thank you." Wufei walked in just as they settled into a gentle kiss and smirked.   
  
"You disgust me. Get a room," he quipped, arms folded as he looked on in repulsion. The kiss swiftly broke as the two looked in his direction with grim expressions.   
  
"I don't think you should be crossing that line today, Wu-man," Duo responded casually as he stood up from the couch, yet a devious flicker resided in his gaze. Corinne sat up and scratched her head tiredly with a yawn. Blinking her emerald eyes, she shifted her position on the couch, and stretched out, resting her head on a soft lacy pillow.   
  
"I told you not to call me that!" the man with a ponytail shouted from the threshold of the living room entrance. "Injustice!" His narrowed brown eyes shone with impertinence.   
  
"Oh, Wufei, give it a rest, huh?" Sally exclaimed, entering the living room with an air of confidence. The woman had just returned from errands and took the easily angered boy by the arm. Wufei cringed at her voice and immediately waved his departure to the couple in the living room. Once the two had left, Duo and Corinne exchanged slight smiles.  
  
"Thank god someone can shut him up," the siren remarked yawning again. The sun had sunken beneath the horizon now, and a curtain of navy night had fallen over the earth. A few glittering stars dotted the sky now, burning a silver luminescence. Duo went back over to her place on the couch put a possessive arm around her waist, and hugging her close to him.   
  
"You'd think after all the arguments you've had with one another, and all the ones you've won, he'd get it through his head not to pester you," the braided boy said with a slight laugh. His violet eyes twinkled beneath the dimmed, yet atmospheric ambiance of the chandelier's light above. The living room was draped in velvet, ruby curtains that hung to the floor from the enormous windows that took up three quarters of the wall up to the ceiling. They overlooked part of the estate and areas that wrapped around of gardens, fountains, and serene little nooks in the forest outside the property. The entire living room was carpeted in rich ivory carpeting, one of which already had several stains from the boys hidden from the girls by furniture. It didn't matter how famous they were…the Gundam boys were still just that. Boys.   
  
The furniture of the area was very rich and luxurious, adorned in lovely throw pillows and matching blankets of royal navy, ivory, deep purples, and forest greens that complimented the black leather couches. It was a diverse room, one that reflected the personal tastes of each person in the house. Taking in the luminosity above them, Corinne and Duo once again settled into each other's arms on the couch, and closing their eyes…fell asleep to the sound of the others heartbeat.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Aya was nearly shaking now as she reopened the black box from her drawer and handed the old document in her writing over to Quatre, who sat on her bed with a patient expression. It was the same document she had looked at before…and very much regretted ever knowing that it was apart of her past. The blonde boy, of a mere 20 years took the papers into his hand and gave his girlfriend a confused glance. "I don't understand, what are these?" He looked up at her before reading, his eyes sending her his thoughts. The aquamarine gates of his soul peered up at her somewhat confused and quite interested. But something in his mind reflected through his eyes that he was feeling more protective of Aya than anything else.   
  
"Quatre," Aya explained sitting down beside him. Her auburn hair flowed around her beautifully as she settled onto the soft down bed, her usually happy sky blue eyes were now darkened and rueful. Taking his hand she sighed. "These are papers that I wrote myself…perhaps like a journal. But then to me when I was writing these, they were more like a way to express my frustrations. And what is in there…is my past. You know a lot about me…but the important details that make me who I am I left out. Like where I'm from…"   
  
"You're from a ruled sector beyond the colonies. You and your cousins ruled as princesses, each related by their father, and to Relena by her mother. I also know that you left to start anew, and to start over with your life. And we all met at-  
  
"Quatre. Darling," Aya interrupted, placing a gentle finger to his lips. "There is much more here than you know. I never lied to you…I will admit to that much. But there are things I wanted to keep in my past. But I -her voice was racked by a sudden sob- just can't hold back anymore." The loving boy placed her strong arms around her, and pulled her close.   
  
"Aya," he whispered in her ear before leaning back and facing her. "I love you, Aya. I am, always will be, and always have been, completely in love with you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. No matter what is in these papers, I will still love you with my whole heart and soul. You are my soul mate, and nothing your past holds can break that bond." A fearful choke made its way into Aya's throat as she felt his words attempt to soothe her.   
  
"I just hope you truly mean that," the girl whispered, more like a hopeless plea than anything else. Quatre noticed this immediately.   
  
"Nothing, and I mean nothing will change the way I feel about you," he stated in a firm, but fully compassionate tone. "Trust me," he added with a wink. The young woman could not help but smile at his loving gesture and held tight to the thought and feelings he had whole heartedly sworn to her. With a reassuring smile, Quatre straightened the papers and began to read them thoroughly, without passing any judgment.   
  


---March 2nd---  
  
I suppose that Relena thought by abandoning her family, that she could make herself a Queen…a saint more-like, in the eyes of the universe. But all she did was turn her back on us, and walk away. Now, I as Princess Aya, along with Corinne and Sapphera who remain also as the governing Princesses with me of the Millennia Sector, we are facing a deep oppression. One that is masked far from the reaches of the outer world. Even Relena, dear cousin I had once thought so much of, has chosen to ignore out plight. So here we are left to fight our own battles, a broken family torn by Relena's selfishness.  
  
I believe the first betrayal was that of Relena's mother deserting our fathers. She left her true place as a Princess of our home world and ran off with that Peacecraft man. Not that I am jealous, I was happy for them. Until they began a monarchy with Earth and the Colonies that desperately fought against Oz. Corinne, Sapphera, and I all offered our help, but Relena who had also taken on the Peacecraft family line as his daughter, went with her pride and refused. And even as we offered, we were meanwhile fighting a war here. In the midst of our own situation, out of loyalty for family we offered our help even in our own great war. It was a war of the political and International for us.   
  
Here in the Millennia Sector, that which I call home and rule in, is divided into four sections. I am the monarch of one section named Celesta, Sapphera of the second rightfully dubbed Saffir, Corinne of the third called Astra, and Destiny of the fourth known as Sya. During a revolt of the warlords we had worked so hard to defeat, Destiny was kidnapped and lost. I nearly lost my mind at her disappearance, and nearly went over the edge on a crusade to find her. Corinne and Sapphera, my dear fellow rulers and family were the only ones to console and restrain me from that suicide mission. We searched high and low, and drowning in our sorrows we were forced to press on and fight. I swore that one day I would find my dear lost cousin and return our family name to the rightful heir of the universe.  
  
---April 9th---  
  
It seemed my hopes and prayers were never answered. War overcame our home and destroyed everything. I watched helplessly as millions died…my people. Those that I loved: my parents, my family, and my friends. Gone all because of the evils the plague this universe so thickly. I cry every night in spite of the strength I exhibit to the others. But I know that each one of us remaining Richards girls, that we sob uncontrollably at night…praying to the gods above they might take us now and spare us the incessant torture we have bore for days on end, one I fear will not end soon. I have lost all hope for my future. I have lost all hope for my world. And I have lost faith in the dear cousin I so cared for years ago. While in another world she is campaigning pacifism while her own family is suffering enormously, and she continues to ignore the fact that she is a Richards by blood. She finds her civil duties and speeches more important and urgent than her friends and family back home that had died in the name of hers, and our own safety. And what has she given back? I'll tell you. Nothing, and still…she remains at the colonies. Fighting for peace when her own home world is being shattered.   
  
---May 15th---  


  


Later on, the Millennia Sector was destroyed as a result of ruthless overlords and greedy citizens. One in particular…a woman who planned to rule our sector with an iron fist and later expand her empire…was our primary enemy. But, with the end of our Sector, so ended her empire. Regardless, our world was a mess. Plagued by corruption and apathy, our world fell to the reign of pure hell. We as the Princesses and enforcers of justice fought both on the battlefield, and in the Congress of what we had once known to be a democratic gathering place. I shed blood with my very own hands, as did my cousins. Destiny was spared from that torture, although I have a sinking feeling in my heart she was long ago assassinated. Relena decided to forget us, and play Queen of the universe on Earth and in the colonies. Of course she knew about our ordeal…but being millions of miles away in another galaxy didn't mean she couldn't spare us an apology…perhaps just a shuttle…maybe a Gundam to recruit and spare us the misery of death. Maybe that was in fact what I wanted most then…for death to take me.   


  


Now, my cousins and I are leaving this vile world. Nothing is left for us here and we have no place to go but Earth. We will remain away from Relena for as long as possible, but at the same time do our best to support the Gundams and their guerrilla warfare in spite of the suffering we have felt because of Relena's apathy. I pray a new life will hold better opportunities for us, so that one day we may feel alieved of the pain we carry with us each day. But for the hatred I bear for Relena in more ways than one, my anger and deep-seeded betrayal I feel within my soul…I will never be the same.   


  
As Quatre was finishing up the document, he looked up in horror and complete rage as he watched Aya begin to cry. Relena…did this? Allowed her family to suffer in the name of her pacifist ways? Aya…his true love, like he had, shed blood and lived to tell about it? She had known war…hopelessness and fear like there was no tomorrow? And each day her past haunted her. All of the cousins including Destiny had felt such torment? Tears began to form in his eyes as he threw his arms around her and pulled her in tight; he could feel the sobs as they racked through her slim and small famed body wildly.   
  
"I know it all sounds so selfish…I know it! I never should have said anything. Blaming my problems on-  
  
"NO!" Quatre shouted breaking away. Her held the young woman by her upper arms and shook her. His eyes were wild and wide. "NO! You have known horror and hate, fear, and deception more than anyone in the world deserves to know! Relena was wrong! I didn't know you lived in the Millennia Sector, Aya! You…you ruled there with your cousins? And Destiny…kidnapped?! I don't care how selfish it might be…but Relena was wrong! Oh Aya…I'm so sorry. My angel…I'm so sorry!" He once again tossed his arms around her and allowed the documents to fly into the air, scattering aimlessly along the floor. The pain she had concealed in her soul for so long hurt Quatre to the point of hatred…and complete guilt. He should have known…after all…she was his soul mate.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

I do not own Gundam Wing. The Richards cousins, however, are mine and mine alone! Besides, the boys would come after you if you stole their beloveds. Lol enjoy!  


  
  


My Destiny  


  
  
  
Destiny sat quietly on her bed; the early evening had passed on into the late hours of night. Thoughts ran through her head wildly…thoughts of what could have been…what she had seen that afternoon…the way things were. She loved everything about her life. Even if her past was one of suffering and hatred, it made her all that much better of a person. It made her dreams come true. She through an almost impossible dream had watched it become a reality and reunited with the one soul on earth that she was destined to love.   
  
Her thoughts immediately snapped out of her happy reverie and to the situation at hand. She was going to be seeing Relena soon, that was inevitable and Destiny knew it. Relena had no idea she had returned, nor even cared enough to seek out her cousins to see how they were. It only proved how completely self-indulged she was…no matter what anyone thought. Destiny stood up with a quiet sigh and flung open that glass doors of her bedroom that lead out onto the now moonlit balcony. It being late at night, she was clothed in a long silky nightgown that tickled her ankles, held up by thin straps that criss-crossed in back. The clicking of her clear crystal sandals echoed in the quiet of the estate as she made her way to the edge of the balcony. Destiny looked up into the moon's milky light and smiled that warm smile Heero loved her for along with all her quirks and personality traits.   
  
Its almost dreamlike luminescence cast a soft glow over her, her Prussian eyes seemed to radiate their native blue-green hues as she cast her gaze over the balcony to the edge of the estate laid out before her. Her bright honey hair, filled with natural blonde and red highlights, which had now been cut up to her shoulders from her waist, shimmered beneath the pale moonbeams. A few remaining stars glittered above and seemed to smile at her. A pair in the western sky twinkled a deep, cool blue…and they reminded her of Heero and his infinitely blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at this and think of him with a joyful expression.   
  
An intruding thought dove into Destiny's mind. It was that of what she had seen earlier that afternoon. Casting a darkened, quite serious gaze to the exact spot of the incident, Destiny clenched her fists. She knew what she had seen…the cousins had a right to know. But then their past would come back to haunt them…again.  
  
"I won't let you," she said in a determined tone, her gaze now returning to the moon above. The happy smile she had worn seconds before faded into a dark, and fearful expression. "I am Destiny…and I won't let you." A dark cloud suddenly slid in front of the moon, blocking its pure light, casting a dark shadow upon the earth. A quiet gasp escaped Destiny's lips as she stepped back. An unusually cold breeze for the summertime swept past her, sending a shiver up her spine.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Quatre could still hear Aya's words echoing in her mind, and still feel her shivering body against him as he held her in her misery. Soon after though the revelation, the girl had cried herself out, and fell asleep in his protective embrace. Being that of a gentlemen, Quatre had carried to her to the bed, and tucked her in carefully so as not to wake her. A few quiet sobs echoed from her lips as she settled in and Quatre lay down beside her on the bed and remained with her until he awoke. And so he sat pondering this over in his mind as he lay awake with her against him.   
  
'I had believed in pacifism and fought in the war at the same time. I didn't want to fight, but I did for the good of the people. I was willing to give up my life to save Earth and the colonies from Oz's oppression. And here…the angel of my life…has not only done this, but offered Relena help even in the midst of her own war at home. And what did our Queen do? Turned her back and chose to ignore the plight of her own family. The Millennia Sector…ugh! I had no idea! We'd all heard rumors, wondering what it was about. Far away in another galaxy we were told, a war had waged and had been known as the worst in history. Little did I know that its leaders and fighters would become permanent establishments in my life.'   
  
The boy turned to look at Aya, her auburn hair draped across her closed lids that behind lay some mysterious dream world.   
  
'Now…I find out that my soul mate has lost her family, friends, and life in the name of her world. Lost everything and still Relena hasn't given it a thought. I have sat here thinking that everything was perfect in this Manor. Life was perfect and Aya was perfect. Just perfect. Look how wrong I was! God…I love her with my whole soul. I sat here not knowing a thing and I finally realize how tortured she has been. I am such a fool! How could I not have known…' he thought dismally, filled with guilt and sorrow. 'Everyone one of the cousins has been through this. Wait until Heero finds out that Relena has known this all along! He, like the rest of us, is going to be raising some major hell. But now…all that matters now is making sure Aya is all right. After that…I make sure Relena deals with me.' With a dark glare into the night, Quatre allowed a shameless tear to slide down his cheek.   
  
Quatre had remained with Aya through the entire night, and now began to hear her crying softly. With a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, the blonde boy pulled her closer and kissed her hair lovingly. It was so strange to think that the Queen they had once hailed turned out to be the ultimate enemy…at least morally. Aya's tear stained face was quiet now, as her sobbing had subsided from her dreams as she slid back into a peaceful slumber.   
  
'I'm so sorry I didn't know. I love you, Aya. Never forget that.' Gently caressing her cheek with his forefinger, the blonde boy smiled slightly at her sleeping form. Her soft lips were slightly parted, and behind her closed lids were eyes that had seen both war and betrayal their whole lives. It was so odd how she never exhibited any pain before. But maybe that's how it was for them…they were so wrought out from the wars…hoping and moving on was a sort of protection from the past. Only now, it would rip them from their happy worlds and disturb the life they had so prayed for.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero sat down in the living room in silence, immersed in thought. His unruly hair was draped over his eyes, concealing the concern they held as he stared out into the darkness of the room. He had no idea how long he'd been down there, but figured it had been a while already. The guys had already gone upstairs to bed when he'd come down anyway. That didn't matter right now. All that did was suppressing the sinking feeling now that occupied his soul. It was a feeling he had long forgotten, and hadn't felt since he reunited with Destiny.   
  
The fact was, there was now a present task at hand, and that was to either accept the notion and decipher it, or remain in his happy world and ignore it. Either could lead to disaster, and the fact that Destiny had seen something didn't help much. He had sensed she had fibbed to Quatre and her cousin only to spare them suspicion and worry. Heero, however, knew better than that. He knew her better than that. But why did he feel this way? A question during the war he never would have had to ask himself. Yet this was not war. It was his life, and now…there were things to be done. One of them being finding out jus exactly what Destiny had seen. She wouldn't lie to him, and Heero knew that. If she was holding something though, it could be of great importance.   
  
"This makes no sense. I'm jumping to conclusions. Destiny will prove me wrong."   
  
"Heero, what are you doing down here?" a confused voice called from the spiral staircase, just outside the entrance to the immense living room. Slowly, the voice's owner entered; a dull moonbeam cast itself upon them, revealing their violet eyes and long braid.   
  
"Duo."  
  
"Heero, man. What's up?" he said, slightly stifled by a yawn. Cupping a lazy hand over his yawning mouth, Duo trudged over to the couch opposite Heero and flopped down.   
  
"Just thinking," the other boy replied vaguely. He leaned back against the back of the couch and stretched.   
  
"Well, you obviously wouldn't be down here just thinking about anything. So spill it," the braided boy said flashing a smile. Heero nodded with a quiet 'Hn'.   
  
"It's nothing, Duo," Heero returned, standing up and nodded at the other boy. "Forget about it." Duo shrugged and nodded back.  
  
"Well, lemme know if it turns out to be _something_." The boy settled his hands at the back of his neck and sighed.    
  
"What are you doing down here?" Heero said, flipping Duo's question around. The violet eyed-boy rubbed at his eyes with fumbling hands and yawned again.   
  
"Just couldn't sleep. Besides, I can sleep all day if I want anyway," Duo laughed. Smiling inwardly, he waved Heero a casual goodnight and settled in on the couch. Heero waved back and ascended the marble staircase to his bedroom. Following the lengthy corridor to his bedroom near the end, Heero rubbed his eyes, feeling the need of sleep overcome him. Reaching his door, he turned the knob lightly and pushed open the large cherry wood door to find Destiny curled up in his bed. She must have wandered in earlier and found him out. She was fast asleep with a content smile on her face.  
  
  
'Absolutely gorgeous,' he thought, climbing into the bed beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her. She stirred lightly in his arms and smiled inwardly as he kissed her forehead. Her wide Prussian eyes opened, glittering as she found him before her.   
  
"Hi," she said quietly, sending him a warm smile.   
  
"Hi." The pair let out quiet laughs and moments later fell asleep in the comfort of one another's arms.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's 1:30, Sapphera," Trowa said as the two wandered through the moonlit gardens aimlessly, their hands joined. Her navy eyes, highlighted by their infamous silver rings, looked over him, radiating a carefree aura.  
  
"Oh come on, Trowa," she laughed, "it's not like we have a curfew. Let's just enjoy it." She pushed his bangs away slightly and allowed her lips to gently press against his. A gentle breeze blew through, rustling her short khaki skirt and black spaghetti strap tank.    
  
"Well in that case," he replied after the kiss broke, "I guess we can stay out a while longer." Hand in hand they entered another garden, it was circularly shaped and cozy, the center complimented by a crystal fountain that spilled water down its intricate curves.   
  
"Did you ever wonder that you'd have a life like this?" Sapphera asked quietly as the two were seated on the outer rim of the fountain. Trowa blinked his emerald eyes in response, deciding on a reply.   
  
"I guess during the war we were happy to make it through another day. And I'd gotten so used to the idea of sleepless nights and incessant battling that I guess I forgot how to live. I think maybe subconsciously I wondered. But now I don't have to. I have the one thing I want."  
  
Sapphera snapped up at his last words, "The one thing?"  
  
"You, silly!" he answered, a flirtatious smile crossing his lips. Sapphera pushed back her long locks and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"You had me going for a minute there. I'm beginning to think you and Duo are becoming one of the same." Trowa immediately gasped at her words sarcastically and tipped her into the fountain. She fell back with a scream and hit the icy water with a splash. She stood up, hair matted to her face and glared at Trowa half playfully, half serious. "Oh, you did not just do that."  
  
"But I did," Trowa mocked, backing away from the fountain and his fuming girlfriend. His eyes sparkled playfully, and though his bangs have hid his other eye, the girl knew he was laughing hysterically within. Sapphera, dripping clothes and all, hopped out of the fountain and threw herself on Trowa, causing him to get wet as well. He teetered backwards, because her running force at caught him off guard. Falling to the ground, shirt and all completely soaked, he saw Sapphera standing over him, eyes triumphant with her hands on her hips. "You did not," Trowa said partially mimicking her previous statement out of surprise.   
  
Sapphera flashed a triumphant smile, "Oh…but _I did_."   
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Empress of the Past

  


I hope you're luving my fic right now. I sure am...anyway! I do NOT own Gundam Wing, I think you could figure that out by now because I can't draw, writing and dancing are my only talents. Well I'm smart...pretty...lol! J/K, I'm not here to brag. The Richards family are mine, I tell you every chapter, you get the point! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep sending reviews. It keeps me confident. Sam, where are ya girl? I need more of those wonderful reviews from you!!! Lol, enjoy!  
  
My Destiny  
  


  
  
A warm beam of sunshine streamed in through Relena's tall office windows, casting shadows that danced along the floor. Beyond the glass panes was a sunlit world, green and lush with life. Quietly, young Relena took this in with an appreciative gleam in her soft blue eyes. Long locks of light brown cascaded down her body, ending at the small of her back. "We fought for peace, and we now have it. There is nothing more I want in the world than to see everyone happy now," she sighed, touching a finger to the cool glass. "Miss Relena?" a soft voice inquired from the young woman's office door. Moments following, Relena turned around to face a soft spoken young woman who worked as an associate on the lower floor. The young woman of no more than 23 years was clothed in a short maroon skirt and matching suit jacket over a white blouse. Stepping cautiously on tall, black heels, she nodded at Relena's acknowledgement.   
  
"Carissa, can I help you?" Relena answered with a warm smile. Her light blue eyes shimmered beneath the light of her office chandelier. Carissa stepped forth from the door threshold, her short maroon skirt swished as she approached Relena's desk.   
  
Blinking her amber eyes, Carissa pushed short, curly blonde locks from her vision and placed a packet of papers onto her desk. "These are from Russell downstairs. He said in order for the Trade Commission to settle their exporting disputes, they need your signature to go ahead with the project." Carissa gently tugged at a curl after her statement.   
  
"Oh, well that shouldn't be a problem," Relena replied, opening the brown package carefully and sliding out the packet into her hands. Relena's mind settled into Diplomat mode as she pulled open her desk drawer and revealed a shiny black pen.   
  
"Miss Relena."  
  
"Yes, Carissa?" the young woman answered, Carissa having heaved Relena's attention from the documents before her. A brief smile crossed Relena's lips as she looked at her long time friend.   
  
"Your secretary said you were planning on making a trip to the Highland Manor tomorrow afternoon," Carissa answered, smiling slyly. Relena raised an eyebrow at the overly certain young associate. Relena straightened her uniform indignantly, looking over her navy pantsuit and admiring the shiny golden bracelet adorning her left wrist.   
  
"I was thinking that I should check in on the Gundam Pilots. After all," she answered genuinely, "We haven't spoken since the celebratory event held months ago for their achievement of peace. I think its due time that I also see how my cousins are doing. Wherever they might be. We don't really have a close relationship anymore."  
  
"That's a shame. Well, shall I let the drivers know about your plans?" Carissa said with a gentle sigh.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Carissa. I'll take care of it later."  
  
"Sure, we're still on for lunch right?" Relena nodded at the other girl. With a content smile Carissa waved and left the young Princess to herself.   
  
'Heero…I wonder how you are. I haven't spoken to you or seen you since you were ill. I miss you, Mr. Yuy.' Relena closed her eyes briefly and allowed an image of her beloved to surface in her mind. 'I'll be home soon.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was so dark…so totally empty. Destiny crept along the lengthy corridor in silence, the darkness nearly suffocating her. So incredibly forlorn, and empty. There was nothing but darkness and that dim hallway, lit by the tiny flame of a single candle Destiny held out before her. Tiny noises found their way into Destiny's senses, cautioning her, and sending her mind into a horrified frenzy. "Who's there?" Destiny said bluntly, as she spun around. She was met with nothingness and silence. "Where am I? Where is Heero?"   
  
Destiny knew all too well that she was alone. But where was she? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep…   
  
"Feeling alone are you?" an icy voice rang throughout the hallway. Destiny jumped at the voice and whipped around calling out in every direction.   
  
"Where are you?! What do you want?" the 19-year-old Princess shouted, her golden hair flying and Prussian eyes bright.   
  
"Are you lost Princess?" the voice taunted. Destiny continued to follow the long hallway, her hand sliding along the wall as she went for guidance. The candle was beginning to burn out and the hot wax melting down the sides was singeing her left hand. Her hand could sense nothing but a flat, dark colored wall that seemed to run on forever. A sudden laugh echoed through the corridor, and in response, Destiny raced down the hall as fast as her legs would take her.   
  
'That voice…that laugh…' her mind echoed as she fled. Within seconds, the laughter started up again, and at that time Destiny came to a dead end.   
  
"You're lost again!" the voice teased, largely suggesting that they were amused with Destiny's current predicament. It was a woman's voice, and one that was very familiar to Destiny, but somehow she couldn't decipher the sensations that raced through her mind every time the voice spoke.   
  
Destiny leaned up against the cold wall of the dead end and allowed herself to sink to the ground in defeat. "What is this? Some maniacal joke?!" she shouted angrily. "I don't know who you think you are- before she could finish, a door appeared on the wall beside the furious young woman.   
  
"You want to know don't you? Well…take it!" the voice advised, with a tinge of insanity twisted in her words. What could Destiny do besides listen? She was alone in a dark hallway with a mere candle, a voice was constantly throwing insults her way from out of nowhere, and now she was in total darkness. The candle had burnt out; the wick was slowly reduced to a small smoldering bit of ash as it sunk to the floor.   
  
'I guess I have no choice,' Destiny thought morbidly. Slowly, she stood up and reached for the cold brass knob. With a violent creak it began to open, revealing a sunlit room that nearly blinded Destiny at the change from utter dark to bright light. "Now what…" the golden haired young woman muttered. The room was well furnished in hues of blue and deep gold. Sunlight was streaming in through several large windows around the 3-walled room (a window for each wall). Long velvet drapes of navy with golden spirals dragged along the floor lazily, as the sunlight cast itself on the few couches placed near the outer edges of the room. A large coffee table was placed in the dead center of the room, and was surrounded by a complete square of black leather couches. It was nearly cordoned off from the rest of the room save a small space to exit.   
  
A deafening crash sounded from behind Destiny, and jumping in surprise and fear, found that the door had slammed shut behind her. Placing a hand to her chest she breathed a momentary sigh of relief. "My, it has been a long time hasn't it Princess?" Destiny's relief was washed away as she spun around to face a young woman, not much older than her standing by the nearest window on the west wall.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Destiny shot back, clearly offended and furious. "If you for one minute think this is funny then-  
  
"You're still the same aren't you? Haven't changed a bit. Still strong willed, fiery, and oh so full of yourself," the girl laughed. Yet, it wasn't one of taunting, but one filled with insane rage and superiority. She obviously took joy in seeing Destiny defenseless and clueless. "You don't remember me?"   
  
Destiny was silent for a moment. The young woman was mostly hidden beneath a long red shawl and robe; a small gold mask hid her face. Something about that voice…there was just something there. 'This isn't good…something isn't right. And I have a feeling things are only going to get worse.'   
  
"Let me refresh your memory," she snickered. In a single motion, she ripped off the coverings and tossed them into the air. Once they settled onto the floor in a pile, the sunlight caught her full in its glory. She was so beautiful, insanely beautiful it was frightening. She had long, curly and glossy, black locks that settled at the small of her back and fell over her shoulders, gleaming in the sunlight. Her eyes were round rather than almond shaped, and sinfully colorful. With each passing second, her eyes changed colors. From plum purple into light amber, then jumping into a blazing emerald. An entire paint set of colors flashed before Destiny as she watched the woman in disbelief. She was clothed in a long, thinly strapped navy gown that was covered in silver sparkles. The neck of the gown was a deep v that was tied through-and-through with a silver cord, which set off her well-tanned skin. Destiny watched her eyes as they dove into a sky blue, followed by a hazy gray and soared into a cat-like yellow. A sadistic, purely satanic smile radiated from the woman's lips.   
  
Destiny stepped back, her eyes flashing their wild hues and let out a small cry, filled both with hatred and terror, "Lorelei."   
  
*~*~*   
  
"Miss Relena, the 9:30 appointment with Mr. Brussel has been canceled. The council wanted to reschedule at your earliest convenience," a man said coming over Relena's vid-screen at her desk.   
  
"Thank you," she answered cheerfully, and with a flick of her wrist, pressed down a few keys and canceled the message. The screen slowly shut down and Relena leaned back in wheeled office chair. 'Finally, a morning off from this political nightmare I call life,' she thought gratefully.   
  
Carissa would meanwhile be waiting for Relena downstairs in the building's lobby soon enough so they could go off to lunch. With all of the meetings, conferences, and debates Relena had been required to attend and speak at, life had become a constant top, spinning and spinning with no end. Except for tomorrow, which would be the beginning of her long-deserved two-week vacation. Where she would spend it, she already planned. Hopefully, her visit to the Highland Manor would pleasant, possibly earning her some time to spend with the boys. After that, Relena would most likely head to Bermuda with Noin, her long time friend and companion.   
  
'I wonder how the girls are…haven't spoken to them since the party. Well…wherever they are, I hope they're having fun.' The fact that the past was returning to haunt them never crossed the young Diplomats mind as she grabbed her purse and headed off to lunch.   
  
*~*~*   
  
A stray beam of sunlight penetrated Aya's quiet sleep, forcing her heavy eyelids to unwillingly open to a new morning. The sky outside, she could see from the balcony windows, was bright blue with a few puffy white clouds. The sun above the shining beautifully, filling her with a sort of hope.Quatre was rolled up beside her, his strong arm holding her close. Her sky blue eyes took in the morning with a gentle appreciation, until the sight of the documents on her desk ripped her from her happy thoughts. 'I told him everything…I can't imagine how I've screwed up my life already…' Curling a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, Aya blinked her eyes a couple of times to sharpen her focus. 'At least he knows, he's my best friend. He's my soul mate and he told me he loves me no matter what. I just have to believe in him and have faith that things will turn out alright.'   
  
Quatre's gentle voice arose from his lips, his head still slightly buried in the pillow. "Aya." Within a few moments Aya turned over onto her right side to face him, as his eyes fluttered open in their aqua glitter. A warm smile formed on his lips and he kissed her forehead gently. "Good morning," he said tenderly.   
  
"Morning," Aya replied in a slightly-less upbeat tone.   
  
Quatre's hand reached out softly and caressed her hair with a silken touch, "Don't worry. Whatever happened is in the past. You're my angel and I'll never let you fall from the sky."   
  
"Yeah, a dark angel at that," she replied morbidly. The mood of foreboding set in and pushed away her happy greeting with the fresh morning.   
  
"Aya-  
  
"Quatre," Aya cut in, sliding from his grasp and sitting up. "I just don't understand how you can be so understanding. I mean…I killed people!" Her statement was so blunt and empty; it sent a shiver up the blonde boy's spine. He caught her by the upper arms and sat up to face her.   
  
"So did I."   
  
A few moments of quiet passed, "I felt so guilty. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But…Quatre during the war a few rebels had planned an assassination of the four of us. Destiny had already been kidnapped, and the three of us were separated and cornered. It was following a brief emergency meeting with the Congress, trying to help encourage the troops and fighters. Before Corinne could finish up her speech, a gunshot rang out in the crowd. One of our men fell and died. It was on that instant that our security immediately separated the four of us up, but they'd already gotten to Destiny. She was abducted within seconds and regardless of our attempts to go back and look for us, security forced is on. It wasn't until Sapphera, Corinne, and I were instructed to get into different trucks at the back of the building, that we realized that our security had turned out to be the assassins' accomplices."   
  
Aya stopped for a moment and looked out at the balcony windows. She had an urge to feel the warm sunlight and lead Quatre out onto the balcony to finish her story.   
  
"Then what happened?"   
  
"If we hadn't acted quickly enough, they would have killed us on the spot since we had discovered their plan," she continued, resting her elbows on the marble railing. A gentle breeze fluttered her hair. "So, I grabbed a gun off of the man who had led me out and threatened to shoot. He went to play my bluff and grabbed my arm. I ended up clicking off the safety and firing dead on as he went to touch my arm. The next thing I knew, he was falling to the ground and his three other friends were about ready to pounce on us. Sapphera and Corinne had followed my example and before we knew it, we were racing through the back alleys to get home and regroup, with the blood for men on our hands."   
  
Quatre looked at Aya sadly and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. With a sad sigh, the two reflected on just how horrific war could be.   
  
  
  
Authoress's Note: In case you didn't know already, for Meeting His Destiny, and this story which is its sequel, the Endless Waltz never happened. Plus, in case you didn't know how to say some names, here's a key!  
  
Corinne: (Core-IN)  
Sapphera: pronounce the beginning like you would the word Sapphire, (Sapph-EAR-uh)   
Aya: (EYE-uh)  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: The Past Is Resurfacing

~I do not own Gundam Wing. But the Richards' family is mine! Haha now please, enjoy this chapter. Now the true story begins!!! Enjoy & please R/R. It's not hard is it? I love getting them and I think that this fic is worth a few seconds of your time to let me know what you think! Thanks~  


  


  
My Destiny  


  
  
Destiny looked on in horror as Lorelei let out a delighted laugh. "So you do remember me," she said in a spiteful manner, her lips curling in a slight snarl. The golden haired young woman before her clenched her fists tightly and was about ready to strike out at her.   
  
"How dare you!" Destiny screamed and was about ready to charge forth when Lorelei suddenly held out a closed palm towards her. A look of question covered her face as Lorelei drew nearer to her, still maintaining the disgustingly wicked smile. Her eyes suddenly flared a bright ruby just as she stood a foot from Destiny.   
  
"I believe this is something of yours," she said in a serious tone. Lorelei's palm opened to reveal a golf-ball sized sphere of shimmering crystal.   
  
"My Star's Eye!" Destiny shrieked and made a mad grasp to rip it from Lorelei's clutches. It was what had brought she and Heero together, and united their entire family during war. The dark mistress, however, pulled her hand away quickly. "Give it back! Why are you here, Lorelei?! The war is over, and your empire has been crushed! You were murdered and defeated long ago!"   
  
"That was what you were told? Well let me tell you something, I'm coming back. And everything you have will be mine once again." Lorelei's smile grew all the more wider until Destiny lashed out and slapped her dead across the cheek.   
  
"Burn in hell," Destiny hissed, bringing her hand back to her side. Her eyes radiated pure rage and hatred in their Prussian glow. The young Princess straightened her posture and stood fully erect, her head held high in defiance of her captor. Lorelei looked quite surprised, but with every passing moment her emotions were more of pleasure than of shock.   
  
"Been there, done that," she replied in a devious tone, and flicking her wrist slightly, used a mysterious force to slam her offender into the east wall like a book.   
  
"Hey-ah!" Destiny flew across the room and impacted with the wall like a ton of bricks. Golden locks in her eyes, and pain jolting throughout her body, Destiny let out a low cry of distress. Her side was on fire, and immediately she suspected broken ribs. As she slowly, and unsuccessfully tried to hoist herself up from the floor, Lorelei stood across the room, filled with laughter.   
  
"Don't worry, Princess, we will meet again," Lorelei proclaimed with a voice filled with supremacy and power.   
  
"My Star's Eye! Give it back!" Destiny screamed, but in a flash of light, the Empress, and she herself, disappeared into oblivion.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Corinne wandered downstairs through the house; she hadn't been able to sleep that night. It was just one of those times that had an odd aura and prevented you from knowing what even caused it. But, regardless, the young siren was walking about, maybe for a snack or some companionship. She'd figured that Duo would be asleep and didn't want to wake the God of Death from his slumber.   
  
The young woman now found her way into the kitchen, the cooks were already asleep in their private quarters of the house. The girl's stomach growled, and she pressed a hand to it instinctively. Her short, dark red hair was styled so that it had was worn down, by the hair was gelled to remain in a spiky, wild arrangement. A few strands slid into her eyes and she gently smoothed them away. But tonight, instead of her usual wild style, her short red hair was lying straight and smooth. Feeling another grumble of early hunger, Corinne padded over to the oversized fridge in her baby-blue plaid pajama pants and white tank top.   
  
About ten minutes later, she emerged from the kitchen bearing a small platter of food, mostly consisting of cheese and turkey. Corinne was a cheese-fanatic like her cousins and sister. She strolled into the living room, expecting to spend the morning hours in front of the television on one of the comfortable furniture pieces, her cheese platter in tow. But instead, she found the God of Death himself, curled up beneath a blanket on the couch below the east window.   
  
"Duo." A smile played onto her lips as she saw him. He was so sweet when he was sleeping, and though quite hyper, Duo was the love of her life. His braid was casually slung over his shoulder, and beneath his closed eyelids, Corinne could just picture the brilliant violet eyes she drowned in each day.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was another beautiful, early June morning (of the 23rd to be exact), and a placid breeze was stirring up the fresh scent of roses around the estate. Having anything you need at your fingertips is great, but where is the adventure in being served constantly. It was something Sapphera knew all too well as she reflected on her childhood from the north wing lanai. It looked out over the apple orchards that wound up away from the Manor. The sky was still somewhat dark, the gray-blue hues of dawn falling upon the heavens.   
  
She could still feel the days when life was simple, and she and her family would go to the beach on vacation and just relax beneath the warm sun. The ocean would gently tickled at her ankles when she ran through chasing seagulls and collecting seashells. Those were the days…   
  
"Daddy! Daddy, what's this?" a petit little girl cried out, holding up a small red crab, its claws flailing as she ran to her father, and her long midnight, almost navy hair swirling around her. With bright blue eyes, adorned by silver, she collapsed onto her knees and shoved her trophy into her unsuspecting father's eyes that laughed at her discovery. "What is it, Daddy? I want to show Mom!" Her father gently removed the frightened crab and began to tell her about it.  
  
"This, Sapphera, is a crab. And it walks funny and has a hard shell to protect itself and find its food easier."  
  
"Why are its eyes so tiny?" the curious girl persisted, incredibly intrigued with the small red sea-going animal in her father's hands. As he went on to explain, little Sapphera looked at her father with pure adoration. He was a tall, well-built man, and was very strong. His eyes were a soft silver and his hair was dark brown and unruly. She loved her father and smiled.   
  
"I love you, Sapphera," her father said cheerfully and gently poked the tip of Sapphera's button nose. Throwing her arms around her father, and then running off with the crab to show her mother, Sapphera loved her parents more than anything in the world. Her mother was a gorgeous woman, with short raven hair and dark blue eyes. It was that combination of eye and hair color between her parents that gave Sapphera her unique, yet ultimately stunning features.   
  
"Mom!" the child cried out, and latched her arms around her mother's waist, meanwhile dropping the crab onto her foot.   
  
"Phera?" The midnight girl snapped out of her happy reverie and slid back into reality, finding faithful Trowa at her side, a smile on his sweet face. Sapphera laughed inwardly at her stupidity.   
  
"Trowa, you're up so early," she replied softly. The boy looked at her, an expression of confusion on his face. "What is it?" she asked, observing his look. Her pale blue, silk nightdress flapped on the morning breeze as she spoke.   
  
"I-you just looked kind of distant," Trowa answered. He watched his girlfriend turn away for a moment to lean against the marble rail and sigh. "You all right?"   
  
When she didn't answer, he placed a hand on her own and sent her a pleasant smile. 'The one thing about her that never ceases to amaze me is that she loves to think and wonder. And it's so early in the morning! Yet, she's mysterious, but at the same time mellow, sweet, charismatic and fun to be with. How much more could I possibly ask for? I guess the real question would be if I could ever want anyone else…but I already know the answer, and it's a definite no!' the boy thought, filled with pure adoration for the woman beside him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa," Sapphera chuckled with a smile as she laced her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking back to my childhood. I know you don't remember much of yours honey, but I love to reminisce about the times I spent with my mother and father. I never had a sister, I was an only child. And when Corinne had Aya, I used to get jealous. Corinne and I were born in the same year, making us both 20. Relena and Aya, and Destiny included, were born a year later. And when I did get jealous, well, my parents used to take me to this secluded beach spot just for the three of us to spend the day together. Those were times that meant the world to me…"   
  
"I guess I can understand feeling jealous of others for having what I didn't. But, I somehow found a sort of family in with the other pilots and we were all tight friends. Some were closer than others but we were like brothers. It's nice to have someone around who cares for you," Trowa responded in agreement.   
  
"Yes, it is isn't it?" the young woman replied, a smile brimming her lips while the man embraced her tightly, and a sweet kiss was shared. The kiss broke after a few moments, and they remained in one another's arms, affectionately resting their heads on the other's shoulder.  
  
'I just wish that the past would stay there…in the past,' the woman thought contritely.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Wufei was already wide-awake when the rest of the household was still very much asleep. It was something he took pride in, his ability to awaken so well and so proficiently. He'd been in the separate area of a pool house designated as the weight quarter, where'd he'd work out each morning. When the boy had wandered out so early to begin his routine, it had only been about 6:30. And he was very much surprised to find Sally asleep on a cushioned lawn chair, a few feet outside the house beside the pool. 'What is that woman doing out here so early?' he wondered warmly as he approached. She was still in her clothes beneath a small blanket that had fallen off to the side, and a novel lying on the pavement of the pool house.   
  
"Yes, sir, I will have it finished right away," she murmured. Wufei smiled inwardly. She was talking in her sleep.   
  
Taking the edges of the blanket and re-placing them tenderly over her body, he watched her sleep for a moment. Her softly spiraled hair cascaded over her shoulders in its golden splendor. Wufei so loved the eyes of sweet blue behind her gently lulling lids. Within a few moments, those lids fluttered opened and widened with grateful surprise to find him crouched beside her.   
  
"Wufei," she murmured softly.   
  
"Good morning, Sally."  
  
"Morning? What am I-oh. I must have fallen asleep-  
  
"-Reading your novel?" Wufei finished, lifting the book from the pavement and placing it in her lap. She allowed a smile to cross her face, seeing how their relationship had become so wonderful and happy. It had gone from that simple start to a full-fledged romance that was nothing but joy. Even though at times relationships were rocky, Wufei and Sally were holding up just fine.   
  
"Yes, just reading my novel. You're up early as well, Wufei. I assume weight training again?" He nodded at her inquiry with a smile.   
  
"Let me walk you back into the house," Wufei offered, graciously holding out his arm. Sally stood slowly and looped her arm through and followed him into the Manor, a warm smile on her face.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Destiny suddenly was overwhelmed by darkness again; the world seemed as threatening as it had before. "Lorelei! Come back you coward!" Destiny screamed out, her sides still aching from her strange impact with the wall. The young woman was spiraling down through darkness, and the Empress she loathed had vanished in a strange flash of light. Lorelei had Destiny's Star's Eye, the gift that she had given Heero to remember her by when she disappeared from his dreams. And when they were reunited, it was like some sort of omen of love and happiness. But that monstrous woman had stolen it, and now she would be returning to steal away everything else Destiny held dear. "You monster!"   
  
"Destiny! Des, Destiny!"   
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Destiny…wake up!"   
  
The young woman opened her eyes to a world of dim light. Heero was sitting beside her on the bed, shaking her shoulders to awake her from the horrendous nightmare. "Heero? What happened, and where are we?" The boy looked at her befuddled.   
  
"My room, you must have come in last night looking for me when I was out. I found you here. And just now you started screaming about something, to someone. Were you having a nightmare?" Heero's unruly hair fell in his eyes and he hastily blew it away.   
  
Destiny lay back against the pillow, filled with relief as she sighed. "Yes, a nightmare."   
  
"Des, who's Lorelei?" A look of horror swept over Destiny at his query. Her eyes flashed open and the wild Prussian hues that matched Heero's perfectly seemed to cringe at his words.   
  
'What am I supposed to say now?!' Destiny's mind screamed. 'That Lorelei is an Empress from my past who has come back to haunt me? Oh yeah, that'll go over just great.'   
  
Heero caught her falter in mood and touched her shoulder tenderly. "Don't worry, never mind. We'll talk later," he added to ease her discomfort. Her fearful expression faded and she rolled back onto her side, but not before placing a loving kiss on his forehead.  
  
Heero followed suit and placed a warm arm over her hip. 'Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than just a nightmare?'  
  
  
Authoress's Note:I just wanted to clear up the age thing. Disregard whatever I said before about the ages and keep this in your mind. The ages of the characters are as follows:   
  
Corinne: 20  
Aya: 19  
Sapphera: 20  
Destiny: 19  
Relena: 19  
Sally: 20  
  
Heero: 20  
Duo: 20  
Wufei: 20  
Quatre: 20  
Trowa: 20  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Forest Excursions & Surprise ...

I hope you like this chapter! You've all been waiting for it and here it is! Enjoy and please r/r! Anime Princess, I love the reviews you send me, and it bothers me that no one else takes the time to review. I KNOW a ton of you have been reading this story, and I personally take it upon myself to ALWAYS review a story once I finish it. We all work hard on our fics and I think I deserve the same creditation I give to you. Thanks for listening to my rant. And Please, review.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing. You know the drill, The Richards' family are mine. Enjoy!   


  


  
My Destiny  


  
  
Sapphera had momentarily enjoyed the rising sunset that early morning of June 23rd. She and Trowa had ended up spending their time, reminiscing of their childhoods; one of her happy one, and one of his non-existing. But regardless, the future was here and the past could no more haunt them…at least for now. "Look," the young woman whispered, watching a thick mass of gray roll across the horizon. Her pale blue nightdress of silk swayed gently in the cold wind that picked up from out of nowhere. Her hair fell loose around her and waved wildly in a cascade of midnight waterfalls. Within seconds, the dark cloud mass had now nearly covered the entirety of the newly dawned blue sky with its dismal appearance.   
  
"Rain," Trowa nodded at her observation, "let's go inside." His words rung out on the air as a swift downpour splashed down over the world, drops nearly bouncing off the lanai pavement as they impacted. The pair quickly retreated back inside the house to find it silent, and eerily vacant sounding. It was like they had appeared in a foreign land and found this Manor at a strike of good luck. Yet the only problem with that was, they weren't alone, but it seemed that time had stopped. "What's wrong?"   
  
Sapphera looked at the ex-Gundam pilot and slipped her hand into his. Her eyes reassured him and they quietly padded to the living room, relieved to find in actuality that the house was still quiet from the early morning hours. Duo and Corinne were curled up beneath the east window, a flannel blanket draped over their sleeping bodies. Trowa smiled slightly at Sapphera. Everyone was so happy, so full of joy at these times. And even though he was completely in love with the girl and the life he had so luckily acquired, he couldn't help but think that someday things could change. Right now although, was not the time for trivial thoughts. It was time to be happy.   
  
'I sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of his. I suppose he thinks the same of me though. Maybe that's my problem. I think way too much. That's what happened after the nightmare…and even now it's hard to just let go. I have to try though, for Trowa. I have to try for him.' Her thoughts ran wildly through her mind as the two settled in the kitchen and prepared themselves an early breakfast, two perfect cups of coffee to top it off.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Aya tapped at the blank sheet of paper with her blue pen with anxiety. She had so many thoughts she wanted to convey, to express and release from her broken and confused soul. A day or so had passed since she had so intimately shared her past with her beloved Quatre. He had obeyed her wishes to keep it a secret until she was ready to tell her family what she had done. She felt guilty and angry at the same time. It was her right to be happy, but to be selfish and stir up the past was something she was unsure her own flesh and blood could forgive. It was around 10:30 that morning and the auburn haired woman had a feeling that a new development would slap her in the face today. She didn't need anymore, groundbreaking surprises to rattle her already unstable world.   
  
'What are you talking about?!' her mind scolded angrily. 'You have Quatre and a caring family who would never betray you!'  
  
'What about Relena? She betrayed me,' another, cynical voice in her mind shot back.   
  
'Get over it. That Princess has gotten what she deserves, to be alone and work feverishly for peace. She abandoned us and let her deal with the consequences.'  
  
'You think that's justice?! She gets off Scott free and can be a prissy little politician for turning her back on family?!'  
  
'You sound like Wufei, and do you realize how much you have now? A family, Quatre, and a beautiful home? Aya, you are stronger than that. Relena is out of your life. You have nothing but happiness to look forward to. Let go Aya, let go of the past and let Relena have the life she strived for. Her title.'   
  
Aya's thoughts froze for a moment. Her inner emotions had battled themselves out and now only the voice of reason was singing in her mind, and it was telling her to be honest with her cousins and sister, and to let it all come out. It wasn't doing anyone any good to hold it in the way they had. Relena would get hers sooner or later anyway. There was no need in worrying about that…  
  
"That's right," Aya proclaimed as she stood from her desk with a triumphant smile. "I am stronger than that." Though the sky was dark, and rain fell endlessly, pattering against the ground like a constant hum, Aya felt that she could handle anything with Quatre by her side. In actuality, she could. She just needed that little push from her soul to help her get started in rebuilding her life. 'Today…today I will tell them.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Destiny had wandered out into the gardens, though the rain was coming down hard. The world was dark and rainy, but despite this, she trudged through the rose bushes and lamp lit pathways protected by her trusty raincoat. With it pulled tightly around her face, she quickly made her way to the large overhand located near a small brook near the edge of the property. She hadn't noticed how far she wandered until she came to the immense chain link fence that was hidden within the first twenty feet into the woods.   
  
Adventure struck her, well; actually it was more like fate. A feeling inside Destiny urged her to climb that gate and follow her heart. Something was there…that dream…the stealing of her Star's Eye…Lorelei. It had to be something more than just a dream. Life couldn't be so cliché. Destiny knew what she saw; it had to be her! Could it really be true-the long dead Empress from her past now reentering with a seething vengeance? Anything was possible at this point.   
  
She placed a hand to the cool steel of the gate rings and felt raindrops slide down her palms and wrists as they fell from the skies above. Her crystal sat comfortably under her black, knee long raincoat. Destiny wore it close to her at all times now; if it somehow disappeared, it would only confirm Destiny's suspicions. But most of all, she wore it because it made her feel like Heero was right beside her, his strong arms bracing her against any threat.   
  
"I'm coming, Lorelei. And if you're out there, I'll kill you like I should have done years ago." Such dark, hateful words had never been uttered from the girl's lips since the war ended and happiness returned. But in such grave dreams such as the one she had, there was no mistaking coincidence for possible reality. Any mistake could lead to complete disaster-a chance Destiny was unwilling to take. And with a stronger, more assured surge of energy, hastily kicked her sneakers into the gate's chain links and began to hoist her up the towering twelve feet. How she did it, even Destiny didn't know. But earlier than she knew, her feet touched the ground of the other side before she understood what had happened.   
  
It felt so strange. She hadn't infiltrated the Manor's gate before, but her cousins had. They had paid the boys a surprise visit, all but herself. And that broke her heart, to think that Heero was so alone and empty without her. During those seemingly endless two months, the two had been separated, and their souls were feeling just the same. But that was not what Destiny had to concentrate on, but the feeling that continued to bubble within her, drawing her deep into the woods.  
  
Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a quiet thud to her left, it sounded like it was coming from the bushes. Destiny immediately turned her attention to the mass of greenery and stared intently, hoping to unmask what it held behind it. Throwing back her raincoat hood and running a nervous hand through her locks, Destiny took a deep breath and began to step close to the bushes. Another rustle shook the entire plant, and in a wild explosion a creature flew out and knocked Destiny off her feet. With a loud scream she fell onto her back, looking up just in time to watch the creature scamper off into the woods.   
  
'A possum, a stupid possum! I've been trailing nothing for how long-two hours?! Heero, the others! They'll wonder where I went! Oh lord…how am I going to explain this one?' With a hasty flip, Destiny landed onto her feet agilely, and brushed at her now muddy coat with her damp fingers.   
  
"UGH!" she screamed angrily and threw her hands down. "I'm out of here!" Just as she began to walk, a sudden stab of pain exploded from her side. Destiny winced at its force and slowly lifted up the side of her shirt…a large black bruise resided there. "Oh my god…the dream. She threw me, and I-" she stopped cold. She stared out silently, mostly out of shock, and placed a remorseful finger to the bruise, again cringing at its pain. Lorelei had done this, and Destiny's seemingly haunting dream had now proved to be more than that. It turns out it wasn't just a dream that she'd been thrown into a wall, and her bruise proved it.   
  
With a distinctive growl, Destiny gathered her wits and took off for home. She had to get out of here and back to the Manor as fast as she could. There was no denying it, Lorelei was back, and this time she meant business.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A cloaked figure, momentarily hidden behind a thick tree trunk emerged into the rainy afternoon. Rain beat down upon them relentlessly, but at their slow, convenient pace it didn't seem to bother them. The black cloak swept along the forest ground as the figure walked, long legs protruding from the slid in the cloak. They stopped suddenly, and slowly, tanned hands reached up and slowly removed the hood, revealing their face. An evil smile spread across their lips, their skin perfect even in the gloomy light. Lorelei allowed the cloak to drop to the ground and her midnight hair of infinite black settled around her shoulders in a cascade of wild curls.   
  
Her eyes glimmered in hundreds of different colors, changing by the second. Lorelei watched as Destiny raced back to the Manor, her coat flying behind her, and smiled satanically. "That's right little Princess, I'm ba-ack," she spoke in a singsong voice. Folding her arms, Lorelei left the cloak on the ground and began to walk forward again. Slowly, her form faded and she disappeared once again into the labyrinths of reality.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Destiny went?" Heero inquired coming downstairs. He could see from the staircase the rain was now worse than before. The sky was not only bleaker, but felt so empty and forlorn.  
  
The occupants of the lounge across the hall shrugged at his query. Aya, Quatre, Corinne, and all the others were seated comfortably watching some sort of movie, simultaneously silencing Wufei from his antics.   
  
"This movie is so totally-  
  
"Wufei," Sally muttered, shaking her head and placing her hands over her face.   
  
"Hn, thanks for the help," he muttered and headed towards the foyer of the Manor. Walking past the lounge entrance and down the hall, Heero neared the front door, one that was quite large and forged of a deep chestnut wood with a shiny luster. The coat closet to its left was just as large, and reaching his hand to the knob, Heero was about ready to grab his own raincoat and go in search of Destiny. "God where is she?"   
  
A sudden ring sounded from the door beside him, it was presumably the doorbell. The cold-eyed boy sighed and closed the closet door. 'Probably Destiny…' He quickly turned his attention and placed a hand to the surprisingly cold brass knob.   
  
"Heero, who is it?" Quatre called from behind, Aya at his side.  
  
"I haven't gotten it yet," he muttered behind gritted teeth. Aya's eyes widened some and sent Quatre a comical glance. The blonde boy nodded back at her with the same quizzical expression.  
  
Heero quickly turned the knob in response to the three rings that had followed the first. The boy stepped back from the doorway, mild surprise residing in his eyes. Aya behind him paled at this new development and gripped Quatre's arm firmly, but never taking her stare from the girl at the front door. The boy placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close, strength and spirit radiating from her touch into the auburn haired girl's body and soul.   
  
The young woman at the door emerged from the rain, drops still sliding down her light gray slicker and onto the wood paneled floorboards of the Manor. "Heero," she said with a smile, shaking her umbrella off over the bare floors. Aya winced considerably and took a step back. The young woman removed her slicker and folded it in her arms, allowing waist length light brown locks to smooth along her back. Eyes bright with hope, twinkling a pale blue that was drawn out from her tan skirt and matching suit jacket and white blouse.   
  
"Relena, what are you doing here?" Heero replied after a few moments of odd tension, almost with an irritated hint in his voice.   
  
"I came to see you, and the others as well. I wanted to see how you boys were doing and I…Aya?" Relena took a step past Heero, and was face to face with her horrified cousin. "Aya, how are you doing?"  
  
'I can't deal with this right now…not her! Not that nightmare of a girl! No! You can handle this, she's family and regardless of how afraid you are of the past, you can change the future!' Aya's mind raced in a fury of anger and fear. Relena looked at her solemnly, and Quatre noticing this, tightened his hold around his girlfriend's waist.   
  
"What are you doing here, Aya?" Relena placed a hand on her hip and straightened her posture, as she stood not six feet from her cousin.   
  
"I think I should be asking you that question, Miss Relena," Aya replied coolly, an expression of fearlessness spreading across her sweet features as she emphasized the final words considerably. Relena seemed slightly caught off guard by this and let the subject pass.  
  
"Relena-  
  
"Yes Heero?" she spun around. The boy looked at her almost confused. The Peacecraft Princess had just entered his home and demanded why the occupants that did live there were there at all.   
  
"Aya lives here," he spoke bluntly. She wrinkled her nose ever so slightly.   
  
"Oh I see, how are the others? Probably haven't seen them for months eh?"  
  
"They're here too," Aya spoke up, tilting her head as a smile played across her lips. Relena stopped for a moment, sensing motion coming from the room up the hallway. Four forms emerged from the lounge and came to meet up with the already tense foursome of Heero, Relena, Aya, and Quatre.  
  
"Corinne, Sapphera." The two girls recoiled their expressions of surprise into mild shock foremost born from their pasts together.   
  
"Relena?" the red headed siren hissed. She noticed how indignant and angered her voice came off and quickly softened so as not to alert Duo or the others. The violet-eyed young woman nodded at Relena politely and offered his usual hello, still oblivious to Corinne's past life.  
  
"'Lena, what's up girl? Come over to check up on us did ya?" Duo put a hand at the nape of his neck and shrugged. "As you can see, we're livin' it up!" Corinne pinched his arm, almost so that it went unnoticed by Relena, but felt wholly by Duo. "Ow," he whispered to the red head, which placed a finger to her lips to quiet him. Sapphera stood beside Trowa, alongside the other couple.  
  
"Relena, eh-welcome," Sapphera stated, trying her best to remain gracious. Trowa nodded silently.   
  
"I just thought that I'd come for a little visit, check up on the boys. After all, it has been quite a while since we've seen one another, hasn't it Heero?" The young woman turned to look at Heero as she finished her announcement. The boy flinched slightly under her stare, but remained with a cold glare back.   
  
A sudden crash sounded from behind the group, and it turned out to be the front door. A form stumbled in, throwing their raincoat and wet items into the closet and obliviously rejoined the group. Heero was relieved immensely to find that it was Destiny, her golden hair wild and Prussian eyes wide and bright. Her jeans were muddied somewhat at the flaring, bottom hems, and her red sweater was warm and fuzzy beneath the glow of the foyer chandelier. "Sorry I took so long you guys I-  
  
Time seemed to slow all of a sudden. Relena Peacecraft turned on her heel and came face to face with the one person she never dreamed. Her blue eyes widened immensely and a look of pure horror overcame her slight features. "Destiny? But-but how?!"  
  
Destiny stood for a split second, she was gorgeous and Heero knew that this was going to one huge massacre. Relena didn't know yet. Placing a hand on her hip, standing perfectly straight, and tilting her head slightly, Destiny regarded her "former" cousin. The golden-haired, femme fatale smirked at the young Peacecraft, "Well, well…hello Relena."   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 8 Coming Soon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review Now, Trust me, this story is going to get even better and you don't want me stop here do you?   



End file.
